Four
by Zerovk
Summary: Told from an outsider's point of view , how would a love story sound ? One-shot ( Plus an Extra chapter )
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

When the clock struck eight at night , a familiar sound decorated the air of a certain restaurant in tokyo , a rather small and cozy one where only two people worked , serving the same number of tables .

Only one of which was occupied while the other remained empty , almost as if it was waiting for a particular reservation .

Amber eyes found the entrance right away , as if knowing what to expect .

Faintly , an imaginary cloak spread about the atmosphere , dimming it , leaving only one sense intact and prominent in the relative silence .

The bell dinged , introducing a customer who walked inside in such a way like the place was his , a home of sorts . A few more deliberate steps and he claimed the table meant for him , the way it should .

The shop owners made no move to verbally welcome him . They didn't hand him a menu or even take an order , for a good reason . It was also why they asked no questions and showed no sign of confusion when he passed them a fleeting look , a

Silent Message only the three of them understood .

The couple sent him a smile that he didn't catch , one laden with an emotion not many possessed in our world today . Their gaze lingered on him for a while before they started preparing a meal for two .

It wasn't long before the other customers finished eating , paid for the food , and left with a promise of coming back soon , a well deserved praise . His wife appreciated it . He did as well but it showed more on her features . Happiness looked good on her , he noticed .

They have been married for years , spending almost every second next to each other thanks to their humble business , in his eyes at least . Sure , sometimes they argued and fought , but within a day or two they'd talk it out and reconcile .

Point is , they had each other , a blessing life denied some .

Sadness rippled in his eyes at the notion . But there was nothing he could do about it . If the world was his , if he had a saying in it , life would have been much different .

In the meantime , he could only wish .

That train of thoughts prompted a sigh out of his mouth .

Well , he'd better focus on cooking . He told himself , ousting away such negative thoughts .

A bout of energy ran up his spine , seemingly out of nowhere , drawing a soft chuckle from his dear wife . Hearing her voice helped encourage him even more , if that was possible .

The noodles were going to taste like heaven without doubt .

When he was finally done , ready to serve it , she called his name .

" Akatsuki . Wait , Let me do it ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That guy .. How long has it been ?

12 years .. ?

Up till now , he's always showed up every night ,

making his visit a daily routine .

I still remember the first time we met , the four of us .

.

.

.

.

" Same as yesterday . "

He said with a lovely tone that I couldn't help smiling as I began collecting the ingredients .

Polar opposites they were , in appearance and personality . They had me fascinated , admiring them from afar .

Unfortunately , We didn't get to interact much with the silverette , probably because socialising wasn't his thing ..

But everything changed in the blinking of an eye .

After a few more days of love came pain and we saw **him** no more ..

We didn't think much of it at first until his friend pushed the door open and trudged inside alone , soaked in rain , refusing warmth .

" Nothing has changed . Please , a meal for two . " He'd claimed , robbing words from us .

He's been crying , we could tell , anyone could , because he didn't bother hiding it . He never did .

.

.

.

.

.

Them being close friends no longer stood .. The passing years convinced us .

The amount of dedication he put to keep a habit of the routine they shared every single day for the past 12 years must be exhausting .

As an outsider , I don't know much about him . Actually , I don't even know his name . Where the heart is concerned , however , saying that I know him would be an insult .

.

.

.

" Akatsuki ."

Ruka's voice pulled me back to reality . I felt alarm in her tone , worry and dread too .

" What is it , darling ? " Getting worried myself , I set whatever I was doing aside and inched closer to her , my words coming out a soothing whisper .

" It's 9 o'clock already. We are closing soon .. Do you think something bad happened to him ? "

My entire world turned negative at that .

Something bad ?

Something bad ?

A clear mantra repeated in my head , very so that it scared the hell out of me . It wasn't a gut feeling but a literal phrase ringing in my consciousness with such a loud resonance . What's even more terrifying , in a voice not my own .

I couldn't have known such a thing was but the beginning .

I didn't have a chance to do anything because in the next moment , my supposed mind and body took orders from someone else , dare I say a force .

How and when I ended up standing by the door was beyond me . I could only stare back at her in what had to be confusion , an ample amount of it until I noticed something else crawling , numb and paralyzing . I had a name for it . We all do.. But for good reason , we never want to face them .. and yet I threw her a rushed swirl of reassurances over my shoulder as my body took off , already knowing where to go .

.

.

.

Afterwhich , nothing mattered , nothing I went through to reach my destination seemed worth mentioning other than the fact I shouldn't be able to know .

I shouldn't be here but I am .

My hand rose up towards the knocker out of their own volition . And then it all crashed down on me , shock and realization . I took a step back and waited , wondering if I should leave right then right there or not .

My body chose for me and it chose to wait .

No answer came though .

Well , if it comes down to this .

I let out a sigh and kneeled , searching under the doormat for a spare key .

At that point I wasn't even surprised or creeped out by my actions . I didn't have time to question what was happening and a part of me preferred not to .

Whatever entity possess-led me here vanished the exact moment I twisted the keys , finally opening the door .

Or so I imagined until that sight greeted me .

" Zero ! " His voice replaced mine once more and I scurried my way in , gathering the said in my arms .

Zero .. My other half .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : 

Confused ? If so , worry not , the extra chapter will clear it out .

The four characters share a complicated relationship that I'll address and explain in the next installment . I hope you look forward to it .

It would be great if you guys enjoyed this random idea I got inspired for recently and started working yesterday , which is why it might lack something or things quality-wise . lol ehem

Any ways , tell me what you think .

My sincerest apologies for my loyal readers .. I know I get sidetracked a lot by new ideas but I'm trying my best so wish me luck !

.

.

Yours truly .

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

" Ka.. me ? "

He watched as the silverette in his arms whispered , seemingly confusing him with someone else , struggling to move his hands and stay conscious at the same time but failing to .

The hell was happening ? Kain thought to himself . Why did he call him Zero ? was that his name ? If so , how in the world did he learn it ? And whose voice was that in his head ?

Akatsuki's mind reeled with too many questions only the male passed out on him could explain .

.

.

.

.

The first thing greeting his vision as he came to was blurred , a dim light , and as he blinked , two figures he could only make the outlines of .

Kain sat upright too fast , heaving a deep breath and lifting a hand to his aching forehead , unable to recall what had transpired earlier .

After a while however , bits and pieces came back slowly. Awareness began a ripple on the surface and finally hit him full force .

" What happened ? " He'd asked impatiently while ruffling his hair , feeling irritated .

She didn't answer immediately , confusion and hesitance consuming her thoughts for a moment until she managed to ask back

" .. You don't remember ? "

He only shook his head , worrying her even more .

It was her time to tell a story as she glanced at the unconscious silverette on the sofa , closing her eyes soon after and drifting down the memory lane .

.

.

.

_She was at wits' end , pacing back and forth in the restaurant after having locked it , nervously waiting for her husband who'd suddenly left about an hour ago for no plausible reason , not one she could think of at least ._

_Though thinking back , it had all started the moment she mentioned that regular customer not showing up . But then again .. what was that supposed to mean ? He couldn't have gone out looking for him , right ? No .. It didn't make sense ._

_She crossed her fingers and let out a sigh , still wandering aimlessly from one table to the other , soon enough reaching her limit and dropping on one of the chairs , defeated and powerless ._

_Elbows resting on the table and hands supporting her head , Ruka's heart ached as she imagined the most tragic of scenarios . She was almost in tears when it happened , a startling knock that wiped out the deafening silence devouring her earlier ._

_Ruka had little time to comprehend the sight before her eyes and , unfortunately for her , no chance to ask for an explanation either . The moment she rushed to the front door and unlocked it to allow them inside , Kain looked worn out and not in a physical sense . He didn't even acknowledge her with a fleeting gaze . Instead , he walked straight to the spare room they had in case a heavy rain or any other emergency forced them to spend the night ._

_After lowering Zero on the sofa , it didn't take long for Kain himself to drop on the bed across and drift off to sleep ._

_._

.

.

Even after narrating it , Ruka felt as if it had all been an illusion . Something just didn't feel right about it .

Let's not forget the fact Kain has yet to tell her how and where he found the light haired male .

" Akatsuki ? Are you done spacing out ? What happened ? "

They way he shot his head up , as if her voice had pulled him from a haze , did nothing to reassure her .

Seriously ..

" We should find a way to wake Zero up before it gets too late . "

" Zero ? "

Repeated with a fair amount of confusion , Ruka could only frown and shake her head , barely stopping a scoff from leaving her mouth .

" I'm not supposed to know it , but I do and trust me when I say the way I learned it is not by any means a logical one . "

At that point , Ruka had a feeling her eyebrows would remain in that knitted state forever . She was not convinced , Kain could tell but he also understood how it must sound like utter nonsense to anyone , even her .

" There's a voice in my head , a force controlling my actions .. Before I knew it , I was already standing in front of his door . "

Her eyebrows furrowed even more , if that was possible .

" I feel like someone out there was trying to warn us .. Someone worried about Zero's life .. " Kain trailed off , a cloak of silence filling the void he made in doing so .

Seconds passed by , forming minutes which in turn dragged one another .

It felt like an eternity until Ruka spoke up again .

" You can't possibly mean his deceased partner , that brown haired young man . "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

18 june 2019 ..

I have no excuse to justify how late I'm posting this .. But well , it's kind of inevitable .

I think most writers here would agree . Life happens but I'm sick of using this expression so I'm gonna talk in length about that phrase , breaking it down into points .

Some days we get busy and have no time , others we have no inspiration or mood to do something productive . Sometimes we want to focus on other hobbies , like drawing in my case , reading webtoons , watching dramas or anime .

I hope that explains it .

Despite that , however , I'm gonna try my best to update my fics and finish the shorter ones soon .

That being said , I'm gonna leave you guys with a wish you enjoyed reading this .

Tell me your opinion and expectations .. I kinda have no idea how to proceed . Ehem .. Any ways ..

Take care ~ bye bye .

Xoxo Zerovk

yours sincerely

.

.


End file.
